Ghanan
Ghanan Earth Goddess Ghanan Goddess of the Earth is the second oldest daughter of Aiushtha takes after her great uncle Ostarion, who has taught her the power of forming mountains, rock, and earth; the land above a world’s core. In Ostarion’s space where Ineera’s flames work with Ezalor’s light, Ghanan covers, combines, and creates worlds for the heat and the light to reach. Ghanan is not known as one of the more beautiful Goddesses however her creations are amongst the most marvellous and awesome in the universe. The Earth Goddess works with all gods, she helps provide a base for life, light and darkness; worlds where elements are meant to thrive. In the multiverse Ghanan is worshiped by many, despite not being worshiped for her beauty like her sisters her work is pertinent to all. However where life, light and darkness reach so does conflict, it cannot be avoided by Ghanan that her worlds sometimes host the brutal battles within the multiverse. Earth is more permanent, less pliable than the other elements. It takes ages for Ghanan to fully develop her worlds; as such they are hard to be destroyed. No matter how big a conflict is, earth will remain. Rarely will Ghanan associate herself with Ragoht, she will let him do what he must and continue working; whatever aftermath can be rebuilt, in time. In spite of her neutrality, Ghanan is powerful in her own right. The other gods rarely question her decision, if a stream does not flow well or a mountain must fall so be it. The Earth Goddess works in ways that will eventually adorn her world, should life get hurt or destroyed, that is the responsibility of the other gods. Ghanan is sometimes blamed for the decisions of her Mother. Ghanan's Followers The followers of Ghanan learn that it takes years to created earth, and have instead learnt to bend the earth. Remove, reshape and rebuild aspects of the land are part of the power of earth bending. Earth Bending is a fickle form of magic as it can only be done with decisiveness and strong willpower. With strong will to change the earth Ghanan grants her gift, however it must be done with determination and without hesitation, without certainty the earth will not respond to their will. Ghanan’s worshipers vary more drastically than her sisters’, while simple farmers pray to Ghanan for good soil, the same time powerful sorcerers and mages pray and study to harness the same power. Only those of have devoted their lives to Ghanan have achieved the power to not simply reforge the earth, but create earth themselves; the scale to which does not compare to Ghanan however it is an impressive feat regardless. The teachings of Ghanan revolve around one’s ability to see past one’s self, to be pragmatic in circumstances where decisiveness is needed. To control such an uncompromising element takes much time and patience, this requires a sound mind and body often achieved through meditation; letting one connect with the earth. The magic of Earth Bending can be harnessed by both wizards and sorcerers though the effectiveness of said magic comes more from the person’s personality than their means of expression. Of all the elemental magic, Earth Bending is the least magical as it is more a steadfast and kinetic expression of will. Notable Disciples